Viscera
Viscera is the second fanmade tribute remix album by the Linkin Park Association community to American rock band Linkin Park's sixth studio album, The Hunting Party (2014). The album contains remixes of songs by Linkin Park, produced by various artists, such as Xefuzion, minuteforce, zwieR.Z., DirtyBlup, RostaSliwka, MKH, Confetti Parade, Shurpi, m_macdonald, Decay, Cypher, Simple Automaton, and Lizzi Cloverman. The remix album is available now in digital download. Composition Viscera is a collection of tracks from Linkin Park's fifth studio album The Hunting Party, remixed and re-imagined in this twelve track digital album, available completely free in high quality MP3 and FLAC formats. Each download comes with the full twelve track release, two additional bonus tracks and a full digital art booklet. As LPA administrator Derek posted on the official website, it is carefully explained as this below: "Titled 'VISCERA', this album is far more than just a simple reinterpretation of the tracks found on the band's sixth studio release. Instead it is a completely new beast. Much like the 12 tracks on The Hunting Party challenged the unprepared masses, VISCERA follows in the same risky footsteps by serving up a very different record to the previous fan-made remix album "Reliving Things". In the works for over five months, this album is much less a 'slice of the Linkin Park remix community' and more a collective of determined and focused musicians with a shared love of Linkin Park's music, who wanted to pay respects to The Hunting Party in the best way possible. Having featured the successful fan favorite "Reliving Things" in the past, it is both an honor and a pleasure to once again put the talents of the remix community on display with VISCERA and we hope you enjoy the record. Without any further ado, we present to you: Viscera."The Linkin Park Association Presents: VISCERA - A Collaborative Remix Project Inspired By The Hunting Party Track listing Personnel Original The Hunting Party credits adapted from The Hunting Party liner notes: ;Linkin Park * Chester Bennington - vocals * Mike Shinoda - vocals, rhythm guitar, keyboards * Brad Delson - lead guitar * Dave Farrell - bass guitar * Joe Hahn - turntables, sampling, programming * Rob Bourdon - drums, percussion ;Additional musicians * Page Hamilton - vocals and guitar (on "All for Nothing") * Rakim - rap vocals (on "Guilty All the Same") * Daron Malakian - guitar (on "Rebellion") * Tom Morello - guitar (on "Drawbar") Credited on Viscera: ;Technical personnel * Lizzi Cloverman - producer, mixing, additional vocals (on "A Line in the Sand: DirtyBlup") * Simple Automaton - producer, mixing * RostaSliwka - producer, mixing * Cypher - producer * Broman - additional vocals (on "Until It's Gone: Simple Automaton" and "A Line in the Sand: minuteforce") * DirtyBlup - producer * MKH - producer, additional guitar (on "Keys to the Kingdom: Confetti Parade") * zwieR.Z. - producer, mixing * Confetti Parade - producer, mixing * Weeknight Psychopath - additional guitar (on "A Line in the Sand: minuteforce") * Decay - additional vocals (on "A Line in the Sand: minuteforce") * Xefuzion - producer, mixing References External Link * www.lpassociation.com Category:Linkin Park Association Discography